Permanently Yours
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: It's forever, it's always, it's permanent that's what both wanted when they got married three month ago. They wanted to make a life together so one morning three months into marriage they discuss a matter that neither one would have brought up when they were single. Now they're married and that means committed their lives to each other no matter what.


If you notice I made this story permanent, Barney & Robin are together forever in this with no reasons to split up unless it's only one way. I believe these two are soulmates, they trust each other to the point of writing away their lives or in this case signing away property to the other because they are a team now. Barney & Robin, Mr. & Mrs. That means more to them than anything else cause being together is what both of them wanted but being apart is NOT what they thought of the moment they committed their lives to each other.

This story had a different title but I think this one works better with the story. The first title was Til Death Do Us Apart but I think this is better let me know what you'll think.

* * *

It is a tough thing to do but once you are committed to someone as in married to them or just want that person in your life forever but don't know what to do when that person suddenly dies. When you are married and committed to someone there are many questions to be answered. All these questions involve your commitment to your spouse, from the moment you marry that person you want to spend your whole life with some issues that you never brought up before getting married start to become more present. Before, when you are single and carefree with your life you don't care to think about things that could happen in your life but when it's another person, a person who is your best friend, your soulmate, is there for you everyday of your life until the day you pass away leaving the love of your life behind. Some people like to not think about what it would be like when you die, they don't talk about it, think about it or sign papers giving your processions away. No, after you marry someone that person becomes your number 1 priority. That person who dares to marry you never thinks of you dying at some point, they just are so glad to be apart of your life without thinking about the worst things like never seeing you again.

The crazy lifestyle, the night life, the drinking, the bars, the sex, those are all the things Barney put past him when he decided he wanted to settle down. Partying was great, drinking was great but unhealthy and the sex, well now he doesn't have to sleep around with people he will never talk to again. This time it would be only one person he gets to sleep with forever, or in this case whenever sadly one of them passes away. It might be sad and hard to do but giving yourself to another person for the rest of your life isn't hard when that person makes your life complete in many many ways. So, this is why Barney decided to sign his life/rights away to Robin now that they're married he wants her to be not only his POA but also is writing his will to have her get all of his processions that would likely belong to her if he dies.

"I know we haven't talked about this yes but since we're married I think it's the best time to do this." Barney didn't like thinking about this at all cause his life is so perfect right now that he doesn't want it to end in anyway but it's time to talk about this with Robin. It's only been three months since they got married, it was the biggest commitment either one of them would make in their lives. They both hated to think that they wouldn't last forever especially if one of them dies but this is the time to talk about their husband and wife priorities.

"What?" Robin is sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast when Barney walks in with some papers and a smile but it wasn't a happy smile it was more like a serious expression.

"Now that we're officially husband and wife we need to talk about somethings that we haven't yet. I know we made a deal about us living in the fortress but this is a much bigger issue to deal with for a married couple. Or, any couple really." Barney went over to the coffee maker and grabbed a cup before sitting down again across from his now wife.

"Our wills, now that we're married and committed to each other for life." He points to his new shiny wedding ring on his finger and smiles lightly at his wife while she eats her cereal.

"Yes, and I wouldn't change that for anything marrying you was the best and the easiest decision I've ever made in my life. So, we need to make wills don't we?" Robin hated to think of Barney dying, the one thing she didn't want to think about because him leaving her in that way is too painful to think about even when he would have to think about her dying as well. It's an awfully sad thing to ever think about with the people you love let alone your new husband.

"Me neither, so that's why I rewrote my will giving you easy access to my things. It used to be James but with his family to think about I decided that since I decided to settle down with you. That you would be the only person I can trust with my belongings and my life. So, you are now my POA, I know it's a lot but once we are older and still happily married I want you to take over everything including money and bills. Also, in my updated will I marked you down to get everything minus any porn videos and the stormtrooper. You can even change the apartment color or just sell it like you wanted to a few months ago." Robin was looking at him sadly, almost with tears in her eyes. She always thought of herself as a strong person with a strong personality but truth is she's just as vulnerable and scared like most people don't want to admit. She was always called emotionless or a robot with no feelings at all but when it came to Barney that's a different story.

"You know, I was actually thinking about this too. I remember when Marshall and Lily did this after they got married, if we do this now and get it out of the way early like they did we won't have to worry about this in the future." Robin has always been faster than Barney, maybe it's a woman thing to think of these things before a man does but this is why he loves her. She's always thinking about these things before he does, this is another reason why they have such a competitive spirit one of them likes to get a head start in everything they do.

"I didn't think you would be thinking about me dying only three months into marriage." Barney raised an eyebrow laughing but only lightly wondering if this was some kind of challenge or something.

"That's isn't what I meant. I meant that I have written my will too. When I was single I didn't think about this much because I am young enough to not think about it but then I did while we were engaged. I mean, single life was great but I had nobody to make a will for or even think about giving my own rights and things over to someone cause I was single. But, when we got married I vowed that I will stick with you in sickness and in health so it got me thinking about losing you." Robin paused for a moment with a sigh and looked down and back up again to look at Barney.

"I mean, all those times I thought I was going to lose you to someone or something else. All the times I thought about never being with with again and all the times I hoped to get up the courage to tell you all the things I wanted to tell you that I hadn't yet or the times I thought of you still single and playing around. Everything, that all came to my mind once we got married. Losing you to someone else wasn't as painful as losing YOU forever in the death kind of way. So, I decided during our honeymoon to call up my lawyer and yes I do have a lawyer and it isn't Marshall." They both laugh at this cause in any situation they always went to Marshall for lawyer advise but not in this serious situation will they go to him to be his lawyer cause he's a friend and asking him to do something for them for this serious situation wasn't a good idea when it's a friend it will look more sadder.

Robin got up from her seat to put her cereal bowl in the sink then went to the bedroom to get out her will to go over it with Barney. Barney is really amazed at how Robin seems so serious about being married to him and losing him that it empresses him, it's times like this that make him more hot for her. He would never admit it definitely not to her but this is a big turn on for him. It used to be her naked or her doing something sexual that turned him on but now it's you-leave-me-and-I-will-cut-you attitude which was surprisingly seriously hot. When Robin came back she had a big folder with her will in it but Barney was not paying attention to the folder.

"What?" Robin says looking at her husband giving her this look that got her to roll her eyes.

"Seriously, now?" Robin rolls her eyes again and Barney shakes his head. "Yes, now you're very hot right now I don't want to be staring at you while you talk about death. You are turning me on so much right now can we put this death thing on hold for an hour?" Barney was not kidding, she knows when he's horny this wasn't what she expected of him when he seemed so serious about doing their wills.

"You mean, I'm turning you on. How?"

"Your talking about me dying, you losing me it's a big turn on when someone says something like this and when it comes from you it's a huge turn on."

He says this with a wink, next thing he knew they were in the bedroom taking their minds off each other dying and onto each others bodies. Only 15 minutes later (yeah they were fast, even beat their old record) they are lying in bed after their first go-round cuddling and talking. It took a little bit to catch their breaths but once they did they started up the conversation they had before again.

"So, now that that is over we do need to talk about this further cause it's a serious issue." Robin found it cute that Barney gets turned on when she talks about these serious topics but she really needs to have him be serious again.

"Right, so what is in your will is it something of a surprise for me or is it serious?" Barney said this jokingly but in a serious joking manner. Since he started this whole conversation he's been thinking a lot more about this topic.

"There's nothing serious or any surprise but I wanted to share with you the money I'm going to get when my father dies. As you know, my family is rich because of my fathers business so when I was growing up my father, the only thing he really did right was save one million dollars in a fund for me and maybe a kid of mine, if I wanted kids which I didn't. Anyway, that money won't be spent unless it's some kind of emergency like me dying. I know you're great with handling money so I'm giving you that money to do whatever you'd like with it. I don't really want that money, it's why I never talked about it until I did so with you after we got engaged. So, if or when I do die I'm giving you that money to spend cause I won't need it ever." Barney is shocked that she wants him to have the money she will be getting. This wasn't a big problem for him but that is her money she should get to do whatever she wants with it.

"So, you're saying that by giving me your money you trust me to spend it wisely or is this a bigger deal than what you're really telling me this?" Barney didn't really want any part in having to be responsible for her families money but this whole conversation has become more serious than he planned on it being.

"No, it isn't a big deal like I said I don't want that money. It's dirty dealing money, I know you like dealing with dirty money cause you work for a company that is all about dirty deals. But, that's not why I want you to have that money. I want you to take care of it for me because you are my husband now and I trust that you will spend it wisely. That money was never something I cared about but I do care about you and you surviving life without me. I mean, money is great and all but that money isn't the only reason why I want you to have it is because it belonged to me which means it belongs to you if I die.

"Oh, so it isn't a big deal you just want me to have it because it's yours. Aw, that's so sweet."  
"What's mine is yours."

Robin smiles at her husband glad he didn't make this a bigger deal than it should be. Kissing him once again and then breaking the kiss telling him she's so grateful to have him in her life for life. Because forever and always death do them part is the only way these two will ever part ways. Death is the most serious thing but leaving each other at some point that doesn't involve a death of one of them makes being married even more wonderful.


End file.
